1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to pneumatic connectors, and more particularly, systems and methods for connecting a fluid source to a paintball marker.
2. Description of Related Art
Paintball markers use a high-pressure fluid source to operate. Paintball markers use an Air Source Adapter (ASA) to connect the bottle that contains the high-pressure fluid to the hose that supplies the marker with pressurized fluid. In addition, the ASA may be used to connect the bottle to the marker. Some ASAs connect directly to the marker, but the hose connection to the marker is not in-line with the bottle; it exits from the side of the ASA. In other ASAs, the hose that connects to the marker is in-line with the bottle, but the ASA does not connect directly to the marker, but uses a connecting device, for example, a drop forward, that connects between the ASA and the marker. Hose connectors that are not in-line with the bottle make the air system more bulky. ASAs that required a connecting device increase cost.